MINE
by CatLuckKyu
Summary: Summary : Kibum memiliki kekasih yang hanya miliknya. Sehingga kekasihnya itu merasa Kibum sangat protektif. Bahkan Kibum tak segan melakukan hal yang kasar/Aku Milikmu/KIHYUN FF. HAPPY KYU DAY.


MINE

.

Main Pair : KibumxKyuhyun (KiHyun)

Author : CatLuckKYU

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, BL, Oneshot.

Summary : Kibum memiliki kekasih yang hanya miliknya. Sehingga kekasihnya itu merasa Kibum sangat protektif. Bahkan Kibum tak segan melakukan hal yang kasar/Aku Milikmu/KIHYUN FF. HAPPY KYU DAY.

.

.

.

.

Oneshot.

.

.

.

.

.

Drap Drap Drap.

Langkah kaki tergesa terdengar memenuhi koridor. Pemilik langkah itu sesekali berlari sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Heechul. Kau mau kemana?" Sang pemilik nama tak lagi menghiraukan temannya yang memanggilnya. Tujuannya hanya satu. Pergi menuju kelas orang yang di sayanginya.

"KIBUM!" Pintu kelas dongsaeng kesayangannya menjeplak begitu saja dengan dorongan kasar. Heechul tak menggubris lagi tatapan beragam dari seluruh siswa di kelas itu. Ia segera meraih kerah baju Kibum. Dongsaeng kesayangannya dengan kasar. Kibum, namja tampan bersurai hitam kelam itu keluar dari bangkunya dan mengikuti hyung paling peduli padanya ini keluar kelas. Tentu saja Heechul sudah memindahkan tangannya beralih menjambak rambut tebal itu. Dengan meringis karena Heechul yang tidak main-main menjambak rambutnya, tangannya menahan tangan Heechul yang menjambaknya.

"To the point saja. Kau putus dengan Kyuhyun?!" Setelah mereka berada di luar kelas, Heechul segera mengatakan maksud kedatangannya.

"Mwo?! K-kau dengar dari siapa hyung! Kau masih banyak bergosip. Aku benar?" Dengan wajah yang jelas-jelas kaget, Kibum merapikan bajunya yang tadi di tarik seenaknya oleh Heechul.

"Lalu apa arti pesan ini!" Heechul merogoh kantong seragamnya mencari smartphonenya dan menyodorkan pesan singkat dari Kyuhyun.

"Ke-Thailand. THAILAND?! Ka-kapan dia berangkat Hyung."

"Kau bisa melihatnya dengan jelas disitu. Dan dia berangkat hari ini. Kau pasti sudah putus dengannya eoh? Melihat dari reaksimu yang jelas tak tahu apa-apa. Tebakanku pasti benar." Heechul mendecih. Jujur saja Heechul dalam hati juga tak rela jika dongsaengnya ini putus dengan bocah yang sering mencari masalah dengannya. Padahal dirinya lebih senior.

"Sial!" Kibum langsung berlari ke dalam kelas dan menggeledah tasnya. Mencari kunci motornya. Donghae, teman sebangkunya menatap Kibum heran. Tak biasanya ia melihat raut wajah Kibum yang sepertinya sedang menahan pub. Eh salah ketik. Sedang menahan emosi.

"Ya. Ya. Yak! Kibum. Kau mau kemana brengsek! Masih ada kelas setelah ini. Woy! Sial. Dia bolos tanpa mengajakku. Bahkan ia meninggalkan tasnya yang isinya seberantakan ini! Ah, peduli setan"

Kibum menaiki motornya seperti orang kesetanan menuju bandara. Tak ia pedulikan jika ada polisi yang mengejarnya karena kebut-kebutan di siang bolong ini. Persetan dengan itu semua. Tinggal satu jam lagi waktu yang tersisa dari waktu keberangkatan Kyuhyunnya. Jika menggunakan mobil bisa memakan waktu selama dua jam. Dengan motornya ia bahkan akan sampai tiga puluh menit lebih cepat. Tujuannya saat ini adalah kekasihnya. Ia harus meminta penjelasan dari Kyuhyun mengenai keberangkatannya yang tanpa pemberitahuan kepadanya padahal mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Satu hal yang terpikir di dalam otaknya. Hell. Kyuhyun sukses membuatnya gila.

.

.

.

.

.

Kibum menemukannya. Kekasih yang amat di cintainya ini sedang mengantre di loket check in. Untung saja ia belum terlambat. Segera ia tarik pergelangan tangan putih itu dan memeluknya. Memeluk tubuh wangi kekasihnya ini.

"Kibum?" Kyuhyun tidak menyangka akan berada di dalam pelukan kekasihnya yang ia tahu tak akan datang. Tapi kenyataannya ia menikmati pelukan hangat ini. Tangannya melingkari leher Kibum. Membalas pelukan erat namja yang di cintainya ini.

"Kibum. Kau lengket. Keringatmu banyak sekali." Bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Kibum. Tapi ia tak melakukan sesuatu seperti melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Ini karena dirimu bodoh." Kibum melesakkan seluruh wajahnya di perpotongan leher Kyuhyun. Nafasnya yang masih ngos-ngosan terdampar di sana. Membuat Kyuhyun kegelian. Apalagi Kibum sesekali menggigitnya. Demi apa Kibum seperti tak kenal tempat.

Kibum melepaskan pelukan mereka. Ia menjambak rambut Kyuhyun dan membuat wajah Kyuhyun mendongak ke arahnya. Kyuhyun meringis tapi tak mengeluh sakit padahal jambakan Kibum sangat sakit sekali.

"Katakan. Katakan Kyuhyun! Kau menghindariku dua hari ini dan ini alasanmu!" Wajah Kibum sudah seperti psikopat tampan yang marah karena mainannya di ganggu. Suara beratnya terdengar tak seperti biasanya. Suara itu lirih dan sangat mengintimidasi. Bahkan hembusan nafasnya di muka Kyuhyun, seperti di tarik ulur dengan paksa. Kyuhyun sudah sangat pucat.

"A-aku. dengar, Kibum. Aku ingin memberitahumu soal kepergianku ini tapi mungkin alasanku konyol. Pulsaku habis saat itu. Aku sudah mengirimnya pada Heechul hyung sebelumnya. Maafkan aku. Ya. Hanya itu. Aku tak menghindarimu dua hari ini. Aku selalu berada di bawah pengawasanmu. Ingat. Aku milikmu. Sekarang lepas. Kumohon."

"Katakan sekali lagi." Suara berat Kibum sudah terdengar normal. Tapi belum melepaskan jambakannya di kepala Kyuhyun. Kibum bahkan menjilat pipi kanan Kyuhyun dan menggigitnya di sana.

"Aku Milikmu dan akan kembali padamu. Kumohon Kibum."dan Kyuhyun berhasil terlepas dari jambakan maut itu. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut lalu ia membantunya dengan memijat kepalanya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apa ada ciuman perpisahan saat itu? Ya. Tentu saja. Bahkan bibir Kyuhyun sangat bengkak dan berdarah di mana-mana.

Kibum duduk di salah satu bangku di sana. Ia memegangi kepalanya sambil menunduk. Kyuhyun sudah pergi.

Kibum benar-benar gila. Ia membuat Kyuhyunnya sangat berantakan dan tentunya tersakiti. Biarkan kini ia menyesal. Kyuhyun benar-benar membuatnya akan melakukan apa saja demi si manis itu. Ia tertawa sendiri saat ia kembali mengingat bahwa tujuan Kyuhyun pergi ke Thailand adalah untuk mengunjungi ayahnya, sekaligus berlibur. Ia pikir Kyuhyun akan pergi meninggalkannya. Ia pikir mungkin Kyuhyun sudah tidak mencintainya. Kibum menggeram marah saat pikiran yang tidak-tidak itu melintasi otaknya.

"Satu minggu. Kau harus menepati janjimu Kyuhyun." Gumam Kibum dan pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END.

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY PRINCE CHO KYUHYUN.


End file.
